


Of soft lines and smooth ice

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Golden Spin of Zagreb 2016, Quarantink, Serenity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Some people may think that after two years of forced break she'd be somehow angry.Well, those people don't know her.
Series: Quarantink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of soft lines and smooth ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anshin ( peaceful heart)
> 
> I had other ideas for this prompt, but when I read the meaning again I couldn't help but think of Caro's skating. I think this word perfectly applies to the way she performs and maybe I wish I had done a better job with portraying it, but here it is (who knows, maybe I'll try again in the future!). Enjoy

She had been a little nervous the day before, with it being her first time after so long; but she isn't now. It's still her first free program after two seasons, the first time she comes back out there, with some people expecting her to prove her worth, some waiting for her fall, everyone curious to know how she held up. But she doesn't mind. She doesn't mind at all. Because it doesn't matter. She's gliding on the ice, doing what she loves, what she feels born for, what she's been doing all her life.

She lets the music flow through her body, wrap her gently in its velvety folds and carry her, way further than just around the ice. Cheers and clapping from the little audience reach her now and then, and she lets them in too, happy. Happy to be here, happy to be given the chance to share her passion again, to be able to experience this once more, to see it from new perspectives. And it doesn't matter, what happened in the past, or what score they will give her; not even that two footed landing matters. She just flies, serene, peaceful.


End file.
